


Get Some

by Velazyraptor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarassment, Not that it's relevant to the plot but Pidge is trans girl in this, Pidge is a little shit, Shiro lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velazyraptor/pseuds/Velazyraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro lost a bet and Pidge is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Some

"You have to do it, Shiro. You lost, fair and square." Pidge had a dangerous spark in her eyes. Shiro sighed.

"I guess I have to", he said.

"They're over there. Go. Be great", Pidge sneered.

"Of course", Shiro chuckled. Pidge grinned devilishly. Shiro took a deep breath and approached Keith and Lance.

"Get some", he said to Keith and patted the shorter boy's shoulder. Keith blushed and stared at him like he was a lunatic. Lance looked horrified but equally red. Shiro somehow kept a straight face through all this. He fled before Keith and Lance could say anything.

Pidge laughed her ass off. 

**Author's Note:**

> So short. Sorry.


End file.
